


But there's Nothing Left to do Now...

by forgottenphoenix14



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Androids, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenphoenix14/pseuds/forgottenphoenix14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This love was just never meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But there's Nothing Left to do Now...

Jay looked down in horror. He'd been to late to stop it... How? he was supposed to be the fastest man alive... He should have gotten out of the way... Should have realized!

"Danette..." He whispered. Who would have been expecting it? Who would have been so bold as to attack the JSA on their own turf? And... The hardest question to answer... Why didn't he just get out of the way?

Instead, Firebrand had taken the bullet, throwing herself in front of him. Because that was what Danette was like. Always putting others before herself. And now, she was lying motionless before him.

"Flash...Jay..."

"Danette? Danette!" Jay Dropped to his knees. "Don't worry. I'll get you to a hospital. They'll fix you up, good as new-"

"Jay. Don't." She was struggling to talk now. "It's over. I...I'm done."

"No! Don't talk like that! Don't talk like it's too late!"

She smiled, Just a bit. "Jay, there's nothing more you can do. I had a good run. Now, it's time for me to go."

Tears were coming down his face now. "There has to be some way I can help you," he said weakly.

Danette paused for a  moment. "You can do one thing," She said. "Find a wonderful girl. One who makes you feel the way you made me felt." 

"Danette... You... You were that girl... You always were..."

"No. I wasn't. I'll never stop loving you, Jay. But somewhere, deep inside of me, I know it was just... never meant to be." She closed her eyes for the final time. _"I will always love you."_

"Please... Danette... Don't go..."

"I love you."

 


End file.
